The development of improved thermoplastic compositions, e.g., reinforced polycarbonate compositions, with robust flame-retardant properties presents significant technical challenges in developing compositions that maintain the appropriate balance of modulus, ductility, flow, thin wall flame retardancy and heat resistance. For example, while modulus can be improved with the addition of inorganic fillers, impact toughness will significantly drop compared to unfilled compositions. The use of blended thermoplastic compositions in the application of electrical and electronic fields, especially the consumer electronics industry, increasingly requires compositions able to the meet stringent requirements pertaining to modulus, flow, appearance, flame retardance, and heat resistance as these compositions are being utilized in applications with thin wall designs. In particular, in certain industry applications compositions having high modulus and high ductility, good processability, good cosmetic properties, and thin wall flame retardancy are desired.
These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the present disclosure.